


Kiss of Darkness

by AbbyGibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Best Friends, Episode Related, Episode: s07e08 Power Down, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The NCIS is delft into darkness, then suddenly, Abby is pulled by someone and feels lips onto hers and is kiss like she's never been kissed before, but who is it and how will she find it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Darkness

_**NCIS** _

_**Kiss of Darkness** _

"Damn!" Could be heard in the NCIS bullpen as his fingers pressing all the buttons of his computer keyboard but nothing changed, his screen stayed black. "Shit!" The agent swore, but there was no use, he could do whatever he wanted, press any keys, but everything stayed the way it had been for thirty minutes already - pitch black.

"Swearing won't help you any further, DiNozzo. Maybe you should try the use of a note pad and a pencil. That keeps working even when the power is down."

"Not if you don't have any light, Boss," Tony said, tensed.

"No light? What exactly is that then, placed just above your computer screen? I thought those things were called lamps, and gave light. And seeing as how I can see you thanks to it, I'd say it works on batteries. Now get to work."

DiNozzo opened his mouth to protest, but instead he took a pencil and looked for paper while Gibbs sat at his desk and looked at his team members as they busied themselves.

**000**

Abby was walking around in her lab in search of some candles, thinking that she really would have to say a word to Leon-Director Vance-about the fact that the Lab stayed the darkest place in the entire building. Not that she didn't love darkness, on the contrary, but not when there was work to do.

 _Gibbs would be grumpy, that was for sure,_ she thought to herself.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Abby wound her way through her ballistics room, thanking goodness for the fact she knew her lab by heart or she would have hurt herself on one of the tables or equipment that constituted the forensic sanctuary. As she was about to enter the room, Abby froze suddenly as she felt two hands on her hips, not letting out a sound when she felt herself being turned over.

Abby held her breath. Whoever it was, they seemed to know her well. She felt the body coming closer to hers and then she felt one hand slide into the small of her back and the other finding its way at the base of her neck. A second later, she felt lips kissing her lips.

She didn't respond immediately, but on their own accord, her lips parted and responded to the kiss. Tongues caressed and teased, the kiss deepened and whoever it was it was an expert in the field, because she felt herself being swept away by the kiss and forgetting her surroundings. All too soon it was over, and she was left completely dazzled, alone and cold in the darkness of her lab.

It took the NCIS forensic scientist a few minutes to recover.

 _WOW. I need to find out who kissed me like that, because I so want more of it._ She thought.

Question was... How was she going to figure out who it was, without asking questions? Though there were two people she didn't have to put on her list of possible candidates. Ducky, because what just happened wasn't his style and McGee, because she had dated him a long ago and he had definitely never kissed her that way.

If he had they would probably still be together today or at least so she guessed.

Abby smiled wickedly to herself then as she'd figured out exactly how she would proceed to know who had kissed her.

**000**

She walked over to the ballistics room, as it was her first intention, took a few candles, and then, slowly, went back to the main part of her lab. Abby made a mental note to keep a few candles in one of the drawers that made a part of the computer desk. Lighting small candles she placed them a bit everywhere around her before she went in search of her cell phone. Having found it, she flipped it open and pressed the speed dial digit for Ziva. Her friend picked up at the second ring tone.

"Yes, Abby."

As he heard Abby's name, Gibbs looked up from the report he was filling in.

"Could you come down, please?"

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute." Ziva said before closing her cell.

Gibbs frowned, looking at Ziva with questioning eyes. His agent simply shrugged, she hadn't the slightest idea why Abby wanted to see her. Leroy Jethro Gibbs watched her walk toward the stairs with a suspicious look in his eyes.

In her lab, Abby was pacing impatiently while waiting for Ziva to come down. She knew she should work on the murder of Lt. Emma Paxton, but she would conduct two investigations at once-knowing who had placed their lips on hers was as important as catching the murderer.

"Abby, what's the matter?" Ziva asks as she entered the lab.

Ziva almost let out a scream of surprise when Abby took her hand and dragged her through the lab to the ballistics' room, where they stopped, the forensic lab rat not saying a word. Without a word, still, Abby pushed her against the wall and blocked her body with hers. Ziva was so shocked by her friend's behavior that she didn't offer any resistance.

"What is this supp..." She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence as her eyes went wide from surprise when she felt Abby's lips on hers. The ex Mossad liaison officer ended up responding to the kiss and closed her eyes. After a few moments, Abby let go of the other woman's lips.

"It wasn't you, sorry about that, Ziva."

The Israeli young woman looked at her friend with questioning eyes, making Abby laugh. "Don't look at me like I've grown a second head. It's an investigation technique."

Abby's words prickled Ziva's curiosity and she tilted her head slightly to the side.

Abby moved away from her friend, headed toward the bag of small candles and fished a few out, reached for a match and lit them. The she blew on the flame that was continuing to consume the small wood stick that was slowly becoming black. White smoke replaced the flame, and the smell of sulfur invaded their nostrils.

Gibbs's favorite spoke up then as she turned on her heels to face Ziva again.

"Before, I could light some of these," Abby made a gesture toward the bag of candles "My lab was bitch black, and... someone entered it and kissed me." Abby told the other woman, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"What?"

"Mmmhmm. And as I have no idea who it might be..."

"You'll be kissing us to see which one of us it was. But seeing the look in your eyes you must have really enjoyed it, yes?"

"I have to admit, I did, yeah."

"Don't you have the smallest idea of who it might be?"

"No."

"Close your eyes." Ziva, told her.

Abby did as she was told to do.

"Now, let the scene play in your head again, and focus on what you felt. On what your body felt when his body was against yours."

"His body..." Abby repeated dreamily.

As the event played in her head again, she let her senses take over and block her surroundings. Her arm had locked themselves around his neck, the shoulders were broad, so it could not have been Jimmy, Ducky's assistant was too slender, so that left only two possibilities... Tony or Gibbs.

A smile appeared on Abby's lips as she opened her eyes.

"Thanks, Ziva."

Her friend and colleague winked at her. "Got anything on the case?"

The NCIS lab rat shook her head negatively.

"Okay," was Agent David's simple response. She looked at Abby one last time and headed toward the exit of the lab.

"Oh, Ziva, could you ask Tony to come down, please?" Ziva tilted her head to the side once again, before nodding affirmatively as a wicked smile caressed her lips.

The agent disappeared then, but peaked her head back again into the back almost immediately. "By the way, it was nice and fun to be being kissed by you. And no worries, I won't say a word to Tony, I don't won't be ragged about it for months"

As Abby wanted to retort something back, she couldn't, Ziva was already gone.

**000**

When Ziva was back in to bullpen again, she was surprised to see there was no sight of Gibbs. She looked at McGee who told her he went after coffee. She looked at him skeptically.

"How?..."

"Don't bother, Ziva, it's Gibbs" Tony intervened.

Tuning her attention to DiNozzo, she told him that Abby want to see him. Tony frowned. His expression was slightly anxious. _I didn't mess up with her lab, did I? No, not that I can remember, I didn't say anything wrong... Nothing happened with Gibbs so..._

"Don't worry so much, Tony, just go." She told him and a strange smirk found its way to her lips.

Tony was intrigued by her reply, he wanted to ask her if there was something he should know, but restrained himself. A minute later, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was going down the stairs to go to Abby.

DiNozzo hadn't even set a complete foot inside the lab when Abby pulled him inside, through her lab, to where she knew the security cameras wouldn't see them.

"Wow, what the heck? Abby, slow down, will you? What's going on?"

Abby didn't say a word to her colleague before she brought him to the same place where she had pressed Ziva, against the wall.

"Wha...?" Tony started, but Abby cut him off by saying:"

"No time to ask questions, and no time for answers either, is that clear?"

Tony nodded his head affirmatively. "Okay."

"I want you to kiss me."

DiNozzo froze, stunned by his friend's request. He seemed unable to speak for a moment before he was able to recover. "Abby..." He started.

"Tony, I didn't ask to kill me. I asked you to kiss me for "Bert's" sake. Don't tell me you forgot how to do it. Now, hush, kiss me."

 _What was one kiss after all?_ He thought. Then he remembered that he had had the same thought before kissing Jeanne Benoit and that didn't bring him really far, did it? The woman ended up accusing him of the murder of her father.

_DiNozzo what the hell are you thinking about? This is not Jeanne, it's Abby, and she would never hurt you._

"And I who foolishly thought that you would have been excited to kiss me..." She told him teasingly, but Tony remained serious.

"It's not that, Abbs."

Abby looked him in the eyes they and could read him like an open book.

"Tony, look at me. I'm not gonna ask you to play my boyfriend or to fake that you love me; I just need you to kiss me, to verify something. I promise that I will explain it you later.

Looking at her for a few more moments, he then leaned toward her and their lips met. The kiss was slow and exploring, her arms locked behind his neck, and she had to admit she started to understand why woman seem to like him so much once they dared to scratch the surface. Tony was a pretty good kisser.

They let go slowly of one another without any rush and smiled at each other when they had pulled away enough to be able to look into one other's eyes.

"Are you going to tell me now why I had to kiss you?"

His friend looked at him mischievously.

"Nah! You'll figure it out soon enough." She said, smiling brightly.

"Ooookay."

"Tell, Gibbs I have nothing for him, yet."

"Will do." He said walking away toward door of the lab that would permit him to exit Abby's sanctuary

 _It was Gibbs..._ She thought.

Gibbs had kissed her in the dark; he had given her what was her first kiss of darkness. And now, she would give him one on her own. She felt a wave of pure joy spread though her at that precise moment.

"Tony, wait!"

Stopping in his tracks, DiNozzo turned and watched his friend walking to him.

"What?"

"I'm coming with you."

A smile played on his lips and he turned again and continued to walk with her at his side. The friends didn't exchange words when they climbed the stairs leading to the bullpen, they just smiled for different reason.

When they had arrived at their destination, while Abby walked toward Gibbs's desk, Tony walked to his desk-where Ziva, had visibly made herself at home. The ex-Mossad agent was sitting in his chair, behind his desk.

Tony came to stand next to the chair, leaned over and crouched down so he could be at eye level with her, and then murmured, "You knew, didn't you?"

The only answer he received from Ziva was a wicked smile.

Both their attention turned towards Abby and Gibbs then.

"Gibbs? I believe I forgot to give you something back." She said, as she came to stand a few inches from where he was now standing.

Gibbs had risen from his chair as she approached his desk.

He frowned not recalling that he had given her anything. "And what might that be?"

Abby smiled wickedly at him then when she went to stand a few short inches away from him. "This."

And then her lips were kissing his. Gibbs responded instantly. Not giving a damn at who could see them in the still dark place that was only lit by a few lamps that worked with the help of the generator. The kiss deepened slowly, and, like earlier in her lab, Abby felt herself being swept away by the kiss, forgetting all her surroundings, making it impossible for her to hear the people applauding.

When they separated in much need of air, they looked at one another and smiled. Abby pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes to focus on her breathing.

When it had returned enough for her to speak, she told Gibbs.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it? I too have investigation skills, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I was counting on them."

"Gibbs you..." She laughed.

"I got it! I know why you asked me what you did." Tony suddenly jumped up.

"It took you long enough, Sherlock." Ziva teased.

Tony pouted at her teasing, which made everybody laugh.

THE END

 

 

  |    
---|---


End file.
